izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zim Chat-DOOM 2; The Doomy Sequel
{Chat-Room D has been opened} {Waffles_are_my_friends! and The_Fist have just joined Chat-Room D} The_Fist: I don't even know why you brought me here, GIR, there is no-one! {Capture_That_Alien has just joined Chat-Room D} Capture_That_Alien: Oh... look what I just walked into... The_Fist: Who are you? Capture_That_Alien: Seriously, Zim... it's me. The_Fist: En-monkey? Capture_That_Alien: No. The_Fist: Ceriz-human? Capture_That_Alien: NO. I'm a guy! The_Fist:...Keef? Capture_That_Alien: ZIM, IT'S DIB YOU MORON! The_Fist: I knew it! I was just... eh testing you! Capture_That_Alien: Testing me... on my own identity...? The_Fist: Sure. That. Capture_That_Alien: *facepalm* The_Fist: You have a hand on your face? Capture_That_Alien: I'm leaving... this is stupid.. {Hyper_Spooches has just joined Chat-Room D} Hyper_Spooches: Hi everyone! Capture_That_Alien: Hi :] Uh, who are you? Hyper_Spooches: En. Capture_That_Alien: Ohhh hi then En. The_Fist: Oh spare me! T_T Hyper_Spooches: I'm surprised you know about emoticons, Zim. The_Fist: Of course I do! I'm not STUPID! Capture_That_Alien: That statement would be true if you take away the 'not'. The_Fist: ? Hyper_Spooches: Oh God. *facepalm* The_Fist: You two confuse me with the palm-faces... Hyper_Spooches: 'Facepalm' means when you put your face in your palm when somebody says something that *in Forrest Gump's voice* just don't make no sense. The_Fist: Who is this Forrest Gump? Capture_That_Alien: He's a character from a really famous movie, it's one of my favorites. Hyper_Spooches: Me too :] I WANT SHRIMP NOW! Capture_That_Alien: XD The_Fist: REVOLTING! Capture_That_Alien: It was a joke, Zim! Do you know what a joke is?! The_Fist: Of course I do! Capture_That_Alien: Then what is it? {The_Fist has left Chat-Room D} Capture_That_Alien: XD Hyper_Spooches: Wow... I'm upstairs and I can hear Zim yelling about you. Capture_That_Alien: Just makes it all the better XD {Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl has joined Chat-Room D} Capture_That_Alien: Let me guess, Ceriz? Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Yep! :D Hi GIR, En, and Dib! Waffles_are_my_friends!: HAI! Capture_That_Alien: Hello. Hyper_Spooches: Hiyah! Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: There's only one certain Irken missing... Hyper_Spooches: Oh he just left before you joined, Dib got him frustrated. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: How? Capture_That_Alien: I challenged him if he could tell me what a joke is. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Oh wow... XP Capture_That_Alien: I know. {The_Fist has joined Chat-Room D} Hyper_Spooches: Oh look who came back. Hey, Zim. The_Fist: joke/jōk/ Noun: A thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, esp. a story with a funny punchline. Verb: Make jokes; talk humorously or flippantly.Synonyms: jest - fun - jape - gag - trick - pleasantry - lark verb. jest - jape - banter - lark - kid - josh. Capture_That_Alien: Whoah. Hyper_Spooches: XD The_Fist: And hello, En-monkey. Capture_That_Alien: You didn't have to do all that, Zim. The_Fist: Oh but I did just to show how DUMB you are! Capture_That_Alien: How does that prove how DUMB I am?! I mean, I'm not DUMB!!! The_Fist: Dumb human said, what? Capture_That_Alien: I'm not falling for that a second time, Zim. T_T The_Fist: Fah! I don't care. I'm not here for YOU! Capture_That_Alien: Then what for? {The_Fist has left Chat-Room D} Capture_That_Alien: Hah! Twice in a row! Hyper_Spooches: XP Waffles_are_my_friends!: mASTER KEEPS Shuttting OFF MY CONNECTIOM SO AH CAN'T GO ON! BUT NOW I'M BACK! wHOOO! Hyper_Spooches: *shakes violently* Too. Many. Grammar mistakes! Capture_That_Alien: XD Hyper_Spooches: No I really despise grammar mistakes, being a writer and all. Capture_That_Alien: That would make sense in your case... Waffles_are_my_friends!: WHOO! HAI MARY! HAI ENNY! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO! Hyper_Spooches: Mary? Anyways, we can't see you GIR, we're online. Capture_That_Alien: I really don't know why he calls me that even now... Waffles_are_my_friends!: AWWW! HAHA! MASTER IS KICKING STUFF NOW! Hyper_Spooches: I can hear that.. Capture_That_Alien: It must suck living with Zim, must it En? Hyper_Spooches: At times, yes. Waffles_are_my_friends!: AND NOW MASTER HURT HIMSELF! Hyper_Spooches: I also heard that, should I come down? Capture_That_Alien: Do you HAVE to use all caps? Waffles_are_my_friends!: No! Now master's sleeping... he just dropped to the floor and went to sleep! Capture_That_Alien: I have a feeling Zim's not sleeping XD Hyper_Sooches: XD Waffles_are_my_friends!: Master's waking up! HAI MASTER! Hyper_Spooches: He can't hear you through the computer GIR. Waffles_are_my_friends!: And now he's COMING OVER TO ME! Capture_That_Alien: If I were him, I would run right about now. Hyper_Spooches: IKR! Waffles_are_my_friends!: AND NOW {Waffles_are_my_friends! got disconnected} Hyper_Spooches: O_O Maybe I should go down there. Capture_That_Alien: I'm sure he's fine, Zim wouldn't do anything to his minion, would he? Hyper_Spooches: I don't know. {Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl is Away} Hyper_Spooches: HEY! CERIZ! WAKE UP! Capture_That_Alien: I doubt she can hear you... Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: WHOAH! Hey! Sorry. Capture_That_Alien: Nevermind then. :| Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Haha. What's going on? Hyper_Spooches: Zim is doing something to GIR... or his computer... or both. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: O_O Don't you think you should do something? Hyper_Spooches: Like Dib said, he's more than likely fine. {The_Fist has joined Chat-Room D} The_Fist: Greetings. Hyper_Spooches: Wow, a real greeting this time! The_Fist: -_O Capture_That_Alien: Bet I could make you leave 3 times tonight Zim! The_Fist: And what makes you think that vile human?! Capture_That_Alien: I'll think of a way... The_Fist: Oh.. I am so scared... that was sarcasm by the way. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Oh, no really? The_Fist: Did I NOT just clarify that?! Hyper_Spooches: *facepalm* Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Haha irony... I think... Capture_That_Alien: XD Hyper_Spooches: What was so funny? Capture_That_Alien: I don't know I just wanted to be a part of the conversaition, since I'm bored. The_Fist: As am I. I don't see why you humans think this is so amusing. Hyper_Spooches: First of all, I'M not human. Second of all, it can be amusing if you have the right people in it. The_Fist: OH, I know! I'll ask the Tallest if they want to come here! Capture_That_Alien: Hehe. Hyper_Spooches: Oh yes... whoo-hoo... Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: The Tallest? Oh right Zim's leaders. The_Fist: How do you know so much?! Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Easy, En told me all about it. The_Fist: EN! Hyper_Spooches: What? She won't tell anybody. The_Fist: Trust NO human, En-monkey. Hyper_Spooches: If she does she'll have to tell it to my PAK lasers. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: You wouldn't do that to me! Hyper_Spooches: You're probably right. {Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band and Objection!_Some1's_Making_Doughnuts have joined Chat-Room D} Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band: Hey wait, this isn't a dating website! The_Fist: MY TALLEST! SIRS! IT'S ME, ZIM! Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band: ZIM?! What are you doing here?! Objection!_Some1's_Making_Doughnuts: ZIM?! The_Fist: Yes! It is I! The almighty Zim! Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band: What is the meaning of this, the link said it was to a dating website and ZIM IS NOT ON MY LIST! Objection!_Some1's_Making_Doughnuts: The day he is is the day we die! Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band: Right. Come on Purple, we apparently got tricked. Capture_That_Alien: WAIT! Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band: Who are you? Capture_That_Alien: I'm Dib, a human, creature from the planet you sent Zim to destroy and I have some questions for you! Objection!_Some1's_Making_Doughnuts: WAIT, we have a question for you first! Capture_That_Alien: Fine. But you better answer mine. Objection!_Some1's_Making_Doughnuts: How tall are you? Capture_That_Alien: That's a stupid question! But... uh... 4'11.. maybe. Objection_Some1's_Making_Doughnuts: Oh. Carry on then. Capture_That_Alien: How did that have to do with anything?! Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band: Nothing that concerns you. Well we must be going. Capture_That_Alien: WAIT! The_Fist: GOOD-BYE MY TALLEST! {Tallest_Red_Not_The_Band and Objection!_Some1's_Making_Doughnuts have left Chat-Room D} Capture_That_Alien: !!! ARE ALL IRKEN'S LIARS?! The_Fist: DO NOT question the Tallest, foolish human, they could kill you in a second! Capture_That_Alien: I don't care! The_Fist: You don't value you life? Capture_That_Alien: Of course I do! I'm just- you know what why am i talking to you?! The_Fist: I don't know! Why are you?!?! Hyper_Spooches: Pfft. Nerd fight. The_Fist: I am not a nerd! Capture_That_Alien: I'm not a nerd! Capture_That_Alien: Either... Hyper_Spooches: XP It was a joke. The_Fist: Stupid humans and their jokes. Hyper_Spooches: Again, I'm NOT human. The_Fist: I KNOW THAT! {Waffles_are_my_friends! has joined Chat-Room D} Hyper_Spooches: GIR! You're alright! The_Fist: I thought I told you to stay OFF OF THE COMPUTER, GIR! Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: What's up with the random caps at the end? The_Fist: I'm just trying to get my POINT TO HIM. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: :P You did it again. The_Fist: How did it go...? Oh yes. *headpalm* Hyper_Spooches: Close enough... Waffles_are_my_friends!: I know MASTER bUT I WANTED TO TALK TO yoou guyz! Hyper_Spooches: GRAMMAR! Waffles_are_my_friends!: WAFFLES! Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Girl: SKILLET! Capture_That_Alien: Oh what the heck... ALIEN! Waffles_are_my_friends!: YOUR TURN MASTER! The_Fist: No. Waffles_are_my_friends!: PLEEEAAASSSE! The_Fist: NO. Waffles_are_my_friends!: ENNY! MARY! CHERRY! ASK MASTER WITH ME!!!! PLLLLLLLLEEEASSSSSEEE! MASTER! YOU WONT HAVE TO READ ME A STORY TONIGHT IF YOU DOOOOO!!!! Hyper_Spooches: Cmon Zim, make the SIR-unit happy. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Yeah, Zim, it won't kill you! Capture_That_Alien: Yeah, Zim. The_Fist: SHUT UP, DIB. This does not concern you! Capture_That_Alien: It sort of does... Waffles_are_my_friends!: PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! The_Fist: ENOUGH! Hyper_Spooches: Whoah... it's coming off the chat page... XD The_Fist: Fine! Start over! Waffles_are_my_friends!: YAY! I KNEW YOU WOULD MASTER! The_Fist: Stop using caps-lock so much! Hyper_Spooches: GRAMMAR! Waffles_are_my_friends!: WAFFLES! Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: SKILLET! Capture_That_Alien: ALIEN! The_Fist: DOOM? Waffles_are_my_friends!: YAY!!!! The_Fist: I don't even know why we did that in the first place. Hyper_Spooches: That's what chat's about! Being random and unpredicatble. Capture_That_Alien: Pretty much. {Slave_For_My_GameSlave has joined Chat-Room D} Capture_That_Alien: Hey, Gaz. {Slave_For_My_GameSlave has left Chat-Room D} The_Fist: How do you say it, REJECTED! Hyper_Spooches: XD Capture_That_Alien: >:V Haha... shut-up Zim. The_Fist: That's a strange emoticon. Capture_That_Alien: I think it's an angry yelling one.. Hyper_Spooches: Then they should call it the 'Zim' emoticon. The_Fist: i thought you said the '>XD' one should be the 'me' emoticon. Hyper_Spooches: Miz did. Not me. The_Fist: Oh. {Waffles_are_my_friends! has left Chat-Room D} Hyper_Spooches: Zim! What did you do?! The_Fist: I didn't DO anything! He chose to leave himself. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: He just IMed me... Hyper_Spooches: But he's gone. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Girl: No on Skype. The_Fist: What is 'Skype'? Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: It's kind of like this, but you get to do it by voice, video and just instant message. The_Fist: So the only difference is that you get to see each other's filthy faces? Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Yeah. The_Fist: Hm... Hyper_Spooches: Hoo-boy. Looks like I'm gonna have to get a Skype too then. The_Fist: I never said I was going to. Hyper_Spooches: Are you? The_Fist: Maybe... Capture_That_Alien: And I'll join to, so you better wear you disguise, Zim! The_Fist: Thanks for the heads up, human! Capture_That_Alien: DARN IT! Hyper_Spooches: XD Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Does that mean that we're done here? Hyper_Spooches: Nah, I don't think so. Seeing each other can get awkward after a while so this will be plan B. The_Fist: I never OFFICIALLY said I would join! Hyper_Spooches: But you're thinking about it. And from my security cameras I can see you are going on Google right now to look it up. {The_Fist has left Chat-Room D} Capture_That_Alien: Ah, man. I wanted to make him leave. Oh well, it was still funny. XD Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: I'm bored. Hyper_Spooches: Same here. Capture_That_Alien: Should we end this? Hyper_Spooches: Probably. Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Sure. Capture_That_Alien: Later guys. :] Hyper_Spooches: Bye, Dib! o/ Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: Cee yah! Capture_That_Alien: o/ Hyper_Spooches: o/ Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl: o/ Capture_That_Alien: Uh guys, we can leave now. Hyper_Spooches: Oh right! XD {Hyper_Spooches has left Chat-Room D} {Krazy_Skillet_Luvr_Gurl has left Chat-Room D} {Capture_That_Alien has left Chat-Room D} {Chat-Room D has been closed} Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:Hyperheart58's stories Category:HyperHearts58 Category:Random Category:Chatroom